


Watching the Ponies

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Kink Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, two very preoccupied dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for the Kink Bingo hosted by Gathering FiKi on tumblr. Simply a brilliant idea. Five kinks, five pairings, five times fun.Part Five: Outdoor Sex





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).



> Because she's a piece of gold and needs more FiKi.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I know this has probably been done a million times, but eh... we all wondered how on earth Fili and Kili managed to not hear a motherfucking ten foot troll waltzing through the bushes and stealing two ponies.

“Watch the ponies.” Kili harrumphed after they had left the fireside and were out of earshot. “Watch the ponies! What is there to watch out for?”  
“Wolves?” Fili offered.  
“We haven’t seen or heard a trace of wolves for days,” Kili muttered darkly. “Besides, if there is a fire and people so close by, no wolf would attempt to attack the animals.”  
“I agree with you, brother.” Fili stepped over a pile of horse droppings. “But Thorin said we have to watch the ponies, so watch the ponies is what we do.”

Kili grumbled something intelligible. 

The ponies were done grazing as night had fallen, and they had their heads hanging down while they rested.

“I’m cold,” Kili complained and sat down on a fallen log. He stared longingly at the fire burning close to the derelict farmhouse.  
“How about you let me warm you?” Fili asked in a low voice and sat down next to him. 

Kili looked up and their eyes met. 

“You know, _nadadith_ , there is one good thing about this,” Fili said as he draped an arm around his younger brother’s shoulder.  
“And that is?” Kili asked as he moved closer.  
“Privacy,” Fili replied with a dark, slow smile.

“Oh,” Kili said after a moment, with a smile to match his brother’s.

They moved a bit closer together, and holding each other’s eyes, they leaned in towards each other. Fili couldn’t help but flicking one last glance towards the fire, but then their lips met and everything else faded out of their consciousness. 

Behind them the soft hoot of an owl floated through the night. The wind rustled the leaves overhead, and in the darkness of the undergrowth, two dwarves were kissing and were completely oblivious of the world.

Eventually they broke the kiss and Kili reached out to toy with one of his brother’s moustache braids. 

“I miss you,” Kili whispered. “Sitting and riding next to you every day, and I still miss you because...”  
“Because privacy is so very hard to come by these days,” Fili finished for him and reached out to unbuckle Kili’s belt. “I know. And I cannot say how much I miss you, brother, and how much I miss... this.”

Kili closed his eyes as Fili dropped his belt and spread the heavy outer tunic. 

“And I...” Fili swallowed and pushed up the shirt to expose the soft, fuzzy curve of Kili’s lower belly. “This isn’t maybe what I really want, but I crave... I want you. And if I can’t have you this very minute I shall no longer answer for the consequences.”

With that, Fili slid down from the log and knelt between his brother’s knees. Kili gasped as Fili undid the belt of his breeches, and looked down at his brother’s eager face with a smile. He combed his fingers through the thick strands of gold and bit his lips. 

Another gasp escaped him when he was exposed to the cold night air, and his fingers trembled as he watched his brother stare at the hard erection in front of him with hungry eyes. Another soft gust of cold wind made Kili shudder, but he didn’t have a long time to dwell on it because the cool air was replaced by the wet heat of Fili’s mouth. 

Kili stuttered out his brother’s name on a shaky whisper.

“Just don’t scream,” Fili whispered back in the small pause he needed to catch his breath. “It would be more than awkward.” And with a chuckle at Kili’s desperate facial expression, he went back to the task at hand. Or mouth, as it were.

Kili cradled his brother’s head in his hand, whispering breathless encouragements and praise and declarations of love and desire. Fili’s hands began to roam Kili’s chest and abdomen, his fingers carding through the fuzzy mat of soft, springy curls covering his brother’s chest and belly. 

But most of his attention was focussed on Kili’s cock between his lips; he sucked and bobbed his head, and he toyed with the slit at the tip with his tongue. 

And since it had been all too long, it didn’t take Kili long until his thighs began to tremble, and he bit into his sleeve as he was pushed over the edge and came into his brother’s hot and hungry mouth. Fili hummed in pleasure, a sound deep in his throat and vibrating through Kili’s lower body, and eventually Kili had to tug his head away because he was about to pass out. 

Fili wiped the back of his hand across his mouth as he sat up, and he pulled Kili down from the log and into his arms. Kili snuggled into his embrace with a deep, deep sigh and buried his face into the crook of his brother’s neck. Fili threaded his fingers into Kili’s hair and toyed with the thick, black strands. 

For a moment, they both listened to the sounds of the forest around them, the rustling of the leaves and branches, and somewhere, another hoot of an owl. 

“Your heart beats so fast,” Kili whispered, his head still on his brother’s shoulder.  
“It beats only for you, _givashel_ ,” Fili whispered back and dropped a kiss onto Kili’s temple.  
“And mine, for you.” Kili leaned back with a smile. “And I think I will go and make yours beat just a little faster yet.”

With that, Kili slid from his brother’s lap and knelt down next to him. His eyes never left Fili’s as he undid his belt, something he was able to because they didn’t only knew each other’s body but also their wardrobe by heart, memorized like a map carved into their hearts.

Upon having reached his goal Kili unashamedly licked his lips like a child faced with a delicious treat, and he quickly lowered his head to engulf his brother’s cock like a starving man would wolf down a piece of bread.

“Oh Kili...” Fili whispered on a small, suffocated gasp. 

A small, high pitched buzzing around his ears broke the spell for a moment and Fili swatted the mosquito away with an angry grunt, but then Kili sucked especially hard and Fili’s head fell back with a hoarse gasp.

The buzzing was back, but at this point Fili couldn’t care less.

A heavy gust of wind made the branches above and behind them rustle and creak, and a few of the ponies whinnied and snorted. Fili buried his hands into his brother’s hair with a soft moan of Kili’s name on his lips. 

Kili pulled back with a vulgar little plop, accompanied by a small whine coming from his brother, and closed his hand around it in favour of kissing and licking the soft skin around his stones. Fili looked down, panting with parted lips, and gulped down some air before he swatted the mosquito from Kili’s cheek. Kili chuckled, and cradling Fili’s stones in his hand he shifted the attention of his lips and tongue back to his cock. 

Breathing hard and heavily through his nose Fili dropped back his head and dug both hands into his brother’s hair as he lost himself in the bliss of an orgasm, with his brother’s lips and tongue working him through it until he had to pull away. 

When Kili sat up with a very satisfied smile he chased the mosquito away from Fili’s forehead before snuggling close. After both had arranged themselves into smallclothes and breeches again Fili closed his arms around his brother, and they snuggled close to each other without bothering to buckle up belt and tunic just yet. 

The whining buzz was back.

“Mahal curse these beasts,” Kili said and waved his hand about. “Go bother Bofur, you annoying little pest.”

The mosquito was disinclined to acquiesce to his request. In fact, it seemed to have gone and gathered a few friends, so Fili and Kili decided they had to cover up properly again. 

“Feel better?” Fili asked his brother and Kili scratched his cheek.  
“Yes,” he said and frowned. “I think one of them got me, though.”  
“Just be glad if it’s only your face.” Fili chuckled. “We’d have a hard time explaining to Uncle Thorin how we came to have mosquito bites on our bellies or thighs.”

Kili was silent.

“Kili?”

“I fear we are going to have a much harder time explaining something far worse than mosquito bites in compromising locations,” Kili said slowly.

Fili followed his eyes.

“Oh.”  
“Yes.”

A few bushes and small trees had been snapped off or even uprooted, and watching the somewhat spooked and fidgety ponies, they realised that two were missing.

“Fili?” Kili scratched his cheek.  
“Yes?” Fili scratched the side of his neck.  
“We’re in trouble, right?”  
“You could say that twice and it would still only be half true.”

The two exchanged an unhappy look.


End file.
